mariostransformationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanooki Mario
Tanooki Mario is a form of Mario or Luigi first appearing in [http://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_Bros._3 Super Mario Bros. 3]. The Mario Bros. use a Tanooki costume with a tail, that allow them to fly or attack spinning. History ''' ''Super Mario Bros. 3''' ' The first appearance of Tanooki Mario is in ''Super Mario Bros. 3, when he obtains a Tanooki Suit. When they have this form, they will look like Tanookis and turn into a statue, known as Statue Mario or Statue Luigi, when pressing and Down on the at the same time, in addition to temporarily flying like Raccoon Mario. When Mario or Luigi is in a statue form, they are invincible. This makes it an improved version of Raccoon Mario. When Tanooki Mario is a statue, he cannot be hurt and if he uses this ability in the air, he can slam down like a Thwomp. This can destroy certain enemies and trigger switches. It will instantly destroy all Goombas and enemies with throwable shells (Koopas, Buzzy Beetles, and Spinies). It can also stomp previously unstompable enemies like Piranha Plants, Piranhacus Giganticus, Venus Fire Traps, Spiny Eggs, Thwomps, Podoboos, Fire Snakes, and Chain Chomps. It is also the only way to destroy Roto-Discs and Rocket Engine flames. Statue Mario will sink rapidly underwater and can even oppose the upward currents coming from pipes. This allows him to stomp Lava Lotuses, Bloopers and fish enemies underwater. Boss Bass is the only fish that Statue Mario can't stomp on and the only enemy that can harm him in that form by eating him. In [http://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_All-Stars Super Mario All-Stars], Tweester can turn Statue Mario back into Tanooki Mario on contact but he can still turn into Statue Mario while in the Tweester though it will not free him or have any desirable effect. One setback is that while Mario is a statue, he cannot move. Tanooki Mario is not to be confused with actual Tanookis, who are a species found only on Isle Delfino. The Tanooki Mario form's name comes from the tanuki, an animal found in Japan and is often depicted in folklore. The form that Statue Mario takes while wearing the Tanooki Suit resembles Kshitigarbha, who is the protector of travelers and the guardian of souls. In Japan he is known as Jizo-Bosatsu. '''''Super Mario 3D Land' ' Tanooki Mario makes a reappearance in [http://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_3D_Land Super Mario 3D Land] for the Nintendo 3DS as the main power-up. In game, Mario becomes Tanooki Mario when he obtains a Super Leaf (since neither Raccoon Mario nor the Tanooki Suit appear in the game). In his Tanooki form, Mario can spin and use his tail to defeat enemies and destroy blocks lying over the ground. He can also glide by shaking his tail and so fall slowly. In Super Mario 3D Land, however, Tanooki Mario cannot fly. In this form, Mario can wall jump using only a corner. Although such a move is not referenced in the instructions (written or in-game), it is useful for speed-running courses and can be used to obtain items normally deemed available only by use of a Propeller Box. Statue Mario also returns, but only can be used when Mario finds a Statue Leaf in the Special Worlds. Mario wears a red scarf if he obtains a Tanooki Suit by grabbing a Statue Leaf while Luigi wears a green one. Also, the duration that Mario can stay in stone form is limited, like in Super Mario Bros. 3. A new variation of Tanooki Mario also appears in this game, called White Tanooki Mario. Mario can only obtain this form by collecting an Invincibility Leaf after losing five lives in a level, and is completely invincible for the duration of the level. In the ending of the game, the three Toads that had accompanied Mario on his journey become Tanooki Toads by using the powers of the Super Leaf. While in their Tanooki forms, the Toads accompany Tanooki Mario and Princess Peach (who is being held in Mario's hands) by flying all the way back to the Princess Peach's Castle from Bowser's Castle. The Tanooki Toads are seen to be fluttering around Mario and Peach while flying during the credits, and interestingly they are seen sporting scarves that match their vest and cap colors. When the player beats all the levels, a picture will appear after the credits are finished. It shows two Tanooki Toads and Tanooki Peach. In the special worlds Tanooki Toads run the Toad Houses instead of normal Toads. 'Gallery ' · http://www.mariowiki.com/File:TanookiMario_SMB3.jpg Tanooki Mario in [http://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_Bros._3 Super Mario Bros. 3]. · http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Iced_Land.jpg Tanooki Mario in Iced Land. · http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Tanooki_Mario_SMB3.png A sprite of Tanooki Mario jumping. · http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Tanooki_Mario_Sprite_SMB3.png A sprite of Tanooki Mario skidding. · http://www.mariowiki.com/File:3DS_SuperMario_1_scrn01_E3.png Tanooki Mario in an Airship level in [http://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Mario_3D_Land Super Mario 3D Land]. · http://www.mariowiki.com/File:TanookiMario3DLand.png A model of Tanooki Mario, from Super Mario 3D Land. · http://www.mariowiki.com/File:TanookiLuigi.png Artwork of Tanooki Luigi, from Super Mario 3D Land. · http://www.mariowiki.com/File:TanookiToadSM3DL.PNG Tanooki Toad, from Super Mario 3D Land. · http://www.mariowiki.com/File:3DS_SuperMario_14_scrn14_E3.png Tanooki Mario in a snowy level, in Super Mario 3D Land. · http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Tanooki_Mario_Goomba_SM3DL.png Tanooki Mario hitting a Goomba with his tail, in Super Mario 3D Land. · http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Tanookipeach_SM3DL.png Tanooki Peach with two Tanooki Toads.